Found You (Old Version)
by Aurora8500
Summary: Everyone is enjoying themselves at Rouge's Fourth of July Party. But when Charmy insists that they play hide-n-seek, Sonic and Violet get locked in a closet- together. Making a remake.


Hi guys! My sister, daisygirl101, encouraged me to write this story. She's also my beta reader. This is my first story so please no flames! Anyway please enjoy the story/chapter/whatever you people call the stories or chapters. **(O.C.s are in this story.)**

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

><p><em>Sonic's P.O.V.<em>

One night, on the Fourth of July, we all were at Rouge's 4th of July party. Every now and then at the party we would hear a huge crash and bang. After that we would here Knuckles or Shadow scream.

"My Bad!" Rouge kept screaming back at them.

"You know just screaming my bad does not make it better!" Soon an argument was started. I don't know when Rouge brought out the frying pan, but she did. After Rouge came running upstairs with the frying pan in her hands I heard some swearing words, (probably Shadow) and lots of yelling. Honestly I don't know who said what because everyone was overlapping each other.

After the argument ended we all decided to play a game. Right when the word 'game' came up, Charmy quickly flew over.

"Can we please play hide and seek! Pleasssseeeee!" Charmy did puppy eyes and we just could not resist. So we all ran and hid while Charmy counted. I ran up in to Rouge's room and saw her closet. I quickly ran over and went in to her monster closet. Rouge's closet was huge and a mess.

All I could feel as I walked down the longest closet in the world was clothes, boxes, and more closet space. At last I reached the end; I discovered it was not a comfortable landing. First I hit some boxes and that later came tumbling down on me. And when I sat down I sat on someone. With a loud shout in my ear someone screamed at me.

"HEY! GET OFF OF ME!" I quickly jumped and turned around. It was Violet.

"Violet, what are you doing here?"

"Well what do you think I am doing here blue boy".

For a moment I stopped to think, after that I don't know what came out of my mouth.

"You are…..stealing Rouge's shoes?" I asked.

"NO!" Violet shouted.

"You are….. Looking for something to wear for the party?"

"NO!" Violet shouted again.

"You are-" I did not even get to finish my sentence before Violet quickly interrupted.

"Just forget it! Anyway this is my hiding spot so go find somewhere else." I remembered what happened with the boxes and quickly refused. Then Violet brought out her hammer, and that decision quickly changed. I turned around and made the treacherous hike to the door of the closet. When I got there the door would not open. I turned around to tell Violet that the door was locked, but she was just standing there with her hammer in her hand and ready to hit. I quickly turned back around and gulped. I pulled on the door with all of my might but the door would not budge. Violet came up from behind me and pushed me out of the way.

"Get out of the way Sonic! You don't even have the strength to lift a frog!" Violet tugged and tugged at the door, but the door would not open.

"It's locked from the outside. We will have to wait until someone comes and unlocks the door," Violet said.

"WHAT! I don't want to be stuck in here with you!" I said.

"Well guess what, you are so shut up and stop whining." Said Violet. I turned around and kept pulling on the door. About 1 hour later I gave up. Looking at Violet, who was slowly walking down the long closet, I started to follow her. It was then when I felt something small, fast and painful hit me in the face.

"SPIDER!" I ran as quickly as I could to the end of the closet screaming. Violet turned around and I ran right in to her. She grabbed her hammer.

"Where is it? Tell me!" I told her that it was right in front of the door. She walked over and got hit in the face with something. Screaming, she ran back to the end of the closet.

"What is that?" We both went back to the place where we got hit. Violet felt what had hit us and pulled on it.

"It's the light switch." Violet said.

"I knew that!" I said quickly after Violet finished her sentence. Violet just looked at me in a really funny way.

"Yeah, sure." Violet ran over to the pile of boxes and picked one up. The box had a picture of an inflatable raft on it. I grabbed the box from Violet and started to open it.

"NO DON'T! It inflates automatic-" Violet didn't get to finish her sentence before I finished opening the large box.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as a large inflatable raft popped out. Violet was just standing there as if I didn't listen.

"Well now what? We have a big inflated raft that's taking up half of the closet space!" Violet said. I sighed. Maybe it could be of entertainment…?

"What if…" I trailed off. I set the raft flat on the floor and jumped on it. I was kinda bouncy.

"What are you doing?" Violet looked curious. She came over and jumped on the raft once before backing off. "Maybe that's not such a good idea, Sonic. You could possibly pop it." I looked over at her as I jumped up and down.

"Nonsense! This raft is gr-" I heard a loud popping noise and fell flat on the floor. I groaned in pain and rolled over onto my back.

"Told you so," Violet said. I groaned again and glared at her. Then I noticed how pretty Violet looked today.

"Violet, you're prettttttty." Violet looked at me strangely.

"I think you hit your head, Sonic." I nodded and grinned. Then I saw another box. It had the picture of the game LIFE on it. I jumped up and grabbed the game box.

"Want to play?" Violet nodded and walked over. I set the game up and started to play. I quickly grabbed the dark blue colored car. Violet grabbed it too. We quickly started an argument over who got the dark blue car.

"NO, I got the car first!" Violet screamed.

"Why don't you get the purple car?" I yelled right back at her.

"Because there is no purple car!"

"So, you're a girl, get the pink or something."

"Yuck! I hate pink, why don't you get the pink car?" The argument at least lasted 35 to 40 minutes. I finally gave up and got the light blue car. We started playing the game. Violet went first.

"I got a ten!" After a while of playing LIFE I noticed that every time Violet rolled she got a ten or nine.

"Hey! You're cheating!" I said.

"No, I am just playing the game my way." Violet said. We argued for a while. After we finished arguing we both noticed another box. This one had the picture of a coffee pot on it. I ran over.

"Hey Violet! Want some coffee?" Violet looked at me like I was crazy. But she still came over and helped me set it up. After we finished setting the coffee pot up we noticed that we had nothing to make the coffee with.

"Quick! Dig through everything and find something to make the coffee with!" Violet found a water bottle and I found some coffee beans. While we were making the coffee I noticed that Violet seemed a lot happier than ever. I wanted to tell her how I felt but I was way too scared. After around 10 to 15 cups of coffee we both had had enough of being trapped in there for about 5 hours. I finally gave up and started yelling.

"ROUGE! KNUCKLES! SHADOW! SOMEONE HELP!" I shouted. Rouge came running up the stairs and unlocked us. We both ran out as fast as we could.

"Are you guys alright?" We just stood there breathing really hard. I could tell by the look on Rouge's face that she could understand what had happened. She brought us downstairs and gave us some water.

"Guys we still have time to see the fireworks if you want to watch." We both ran outside as fast as we could.

"We made it!" I noticed that Amy and Shadow were sitting next to each other and holding hands. And they spent the rest of the night together, simply enjoying one another's company. I don't know what was going on at that time, but that's another story.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked the story. Please no flames. You are welcome to comment if you like. I will be writing more stories and you are welcome to give me ideas. Thanks! 8D<p>

P.S. My sister, daisygirl101, would like to say a few words.

Daisygirl101: GOOD JOB SISSY! 8)

Me: *sweat drop* uhhh… thanks?


End file.
